The present invention generally relates to chronometric apparatus and, in particular, multi-display chronometric apparatus that automatically update the current local time that is reflected on one of the displays when the chronometric apparatus travels into a different time zone. The automatic update may be done on demand by the user or programmatically.
Patent references are known that disclose mutli-display chronometers, including Hall U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,510; Hall U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,875; and Proellochs U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,513. Other patent references are know that disclose wearable chronometers having GPS receivers and/or wireless communication capabilities for communication with and over networks such as the Internet. Such other references include Neher U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,778; and Odagiri U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,460. Each of these references is incorporated herein by reference.
Even in view of these known references, however, it is believed that a need exists for improvement in time keeping devices that automatically update to reflect current local time in which the user is located while simultaneously allowing the user to continue viewing the current local time in a different time zone. Specifically, it is believed that such a need is felt by business travelers who frequently travel between different time zones. While broadcast technology exists to synchronize time keeping devices to a reference—such as an atomic clock—for accurate minutes and seconds, the correct time zone and date generally must still be known in order to accurately reflect the hour, especially in areas near time zone borders. Other wireless technological solutions exist that rely on access to wireless networks, including cellular networks by which phones are updated when they travel into different time zones. Still, none of the technologies and related devices are believed to include multi-display chronometric apparatus either having the capability of automatically the current local time that is reflected on one of the displays that is selected by the user, or having the capability of automatically updating the current local time on demand by the user when the chronometric apparatus travels into a different time zone. The need for improvement—including the provision of one or more of these and other capabilities—is addressed by one or more aspects or features of the present invention.